


Вдовцы

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Они слишком разные, но им приходится искать общий язык и ненавидеть не друг друга, а кого-то ещё.





	Вдовцы

— Твою же мать, — цедит Клинт. — Твою же мать.  
Ему давно не нужен травматолог, чтобы поставить себе диагноз. Трещина в правом нижнем ребре, лёгкое сотрясение мозга, ушиб всего Бартона, а ещё с десяток новых ссадин по всему телу. Он сидит на краю ванны, шипит, перетягивая руку бинтами, обклеивается пластырями. Ради научного интереса пытается понять, как и когда он получил ссадины, но их «география» не объяснима никакой логикой.  
И это он ещё приземлился на Барнса. Хоть какая-то от него польза.  
Клинт делает глоток скотча — выдохся, зараза, давно стоит. Когда он его купил? Кажется, когда вся эта хероверть ещё не началась: Наташа была определённо жива, Барнс неопределённо мёртв, а Капитан Америка ни разу не говорил «Хайль» на людях.  
Хорошее было время.  
Любое время — хорошее по сравнению с наступившим.  
Он вываливается из ванны в бинтах, голодный, огнедышащий и не злой — потому что устал. Потому что не имеет привычки ссориться с тем, с кем работает, пусть на этот раз и очень хочется. Барнс сидит на его диване — выстудил за полчаса всю комнату, завёл какой-то древний фильм по кабельному, как у себя дома. На невозмутимой роже — две глубоких царапины от ногтей Беловой и ни одного пластыря.  
— Будешь? — Клинт салютует бутылкой скотча.  
Барнс смотрит в телевизор так, будто он в квартире один, никакого Клинта нет. Бесит. Очень сильно бесит, но надо держаться.  
— Будешь? — уточняет Клинт ещё раз.  
Барнс прибавляет звук.  
Клинт проходит мимо розетки, невзначай выдёргивает вилку и швыряет провод на пол.  
— Бартон, — спокойно говорит Барнс, не меняясь в лице. Непроницаемая унылая физиономия, от вида которой скотч становится ещё гаже. — Я тебе не собутыльник. Мы временно сотрудничаем. Пить с тобой я не буду. И тебе не советую.  
— Мне больше достанется.  
Клинт пожимает плечами и садится на пол. Барнс косится на него выжидающе, а потом встаёт сам, втыкает вилку назад в розетку и возвращается на диван.  
— Ну да, — Клинт продолжает разговаривать вслух. То ли потому, что действительно не с кем поговорить, то ли потому, что это раздражает Барнса. — Мы всего лишь временно сотрудничаем. Пока не найдём Наташу.  
— Наташа мертва, — это каменное лицо, чёрт возьми, не меняется, но металлический палец жмёт кнопку, глуша голос Клинта. — Вот увидишь, в ближайшие сутки ничего больше не произойдёт.  
— Ну, сутки — это мало.  
— Я согласен подождать трое суток. Только чтобы увидеть, как ты наконец… прекратишь.  
— Надеяться?  
Клинт побулькивает бутылкой. Барнс неотрывно смотрит в экран и молчит.  
— Что смотришь? — ещё одна попытка завести разговор.  
— «Мост Ватерлоо».  
— А на другие вопросы не отвечаешь.  
— Да не о чем разговаривать, Бартон. За всеми этими убийствами наверняка стояла Белова, а не Наташа. Мы схватили её. Всё должно кончиться. Говорю же, в ближайшие трое суток всё прояснится: Белова расколется, убийства прекратятся, а ты сходишь на Наташину могилку и первый раз в жизни подаришь ей цветы. Точнее, уже не в жизни.  
— Не первый. Я дарил ей цветы.  
— На миссиях под прикрытием, когда нужно было что-то передать в букете, да? — Барнс всё-таки поднимает брови и косится на Клинта.  
Не обижаться на правду Клинт в свои тридцать семь ещё не научился, поэтому встаёт с пола, забирает с собой одеяло, валявшееся в углу, и заворачивается в него, как в кокон. Оставляет «на воле» обклеенную пластырем руку с бутылкой.  
— Ты вообще не пришёл на её похороны, — бросает он через плечо, ковыляя на балкон. Барнс смотрит своё старьё, и спать с ним на одном диване, даже на своём, Клинт не собирается. Заваливается на пол на балконе, заворачиваясь в одеяло ещё плотнее. Смотрит на осенние звёзды.  
Под повязкой саднит ободранный бок.

*** 

У них, кажется, никогда и не получалось «как у людей».  
Клинт впервые встретил Наташу, когда ему только-только стукнуло двадцать, и у них не было никакого конфетно-букетного периода. Они сразу перешли к постели — точнее, даже не к постели, первый раз у них случился в какой-то подсобке на одном из заводов Старка. На адреналине, быстро и жадно, и Наташа смеялась в его плечо, прикусывая кожу. Они тогда успешно стырили у него какие-то чертежи, уже не вспомнить какие, но выбраться из здания незамеченными не могли. О чём впоследствии не жалели — отлично скоротали время.  
Последний раз у них тоже случился в подсобке. На базе Сопротивления в Неваде.  
— Ты какой-то напряжённый, — заметила Наташа, когда они вместе шли по коридору с тренировки.  
— С чего бы? — сумрачно отозвался Клинт. — Нам ведь, возможно, осталось жить целых сорок восемь часов.  
Наташа воровато оглянулась, распахнула первую попавшуюся дверь, втянула его внутрь и лязгнула задвижкой.  
В тёмной комнатушке едва ли был квадратный метр свободного пространства, между металлическими стеллажами негде было развернуться. И ещё пронзительно воняло отбеливателем.  
— Кто-то идёт, — попытался возразить Клинт, когда Наташа вжала его спиной в дверь и впилась губами в шею. До боли, до тёмного пятна, до моментального каменного стояка.  
Наташа содрала с его уха слуховой аппарат — мол, а ты не прислушивайся.  
Клинт ненавидел стягивать этот её костюм, грубую поддельную вторую кожу, но в последние несколько лет снимать с Наташи другую одежду ему и не доводилось. Он тогда ещё подумал, путаясь в её узких рукавах: если бы в Сопротивлении устроили конкурс на скоростное раздевание Чёрной Вдовы, Соколиный Глаз бы выиграл. Она сама сняла с него футболку, случайно царапнув ногтями свежие ссадины, залезла в джинсы — Клинт сипло втянул воздух ртом, когда Наташина ладонь обхватила в темноте его член.  
Она собиралась встать на колени, наверное, взять в рот, но Клинт не дал — перехватил её за плечи, ощутив быстрые жадные поцелуи внизу живота, молниеносно притиснул к двери, рыжим затылком к маленькому тусклому окошку. Провёл двумя пальцами между ног, думая, что Наташе нужна «подзаводка», но ей хватило этой спонтанной возни в темноте.  
— Палевно, — пробормотал он, едва успев её подсадить.  
— Дверь хлипкая.  
Клинт скорее угадал эту фразу по дыханию, по движению припухших губ. Потёрся своей небритой щекой о гладкую щёку Наташи, прикрыв глаза, вздохнул — и развернул её лицом к двери. Она сама нагнулась, оперлась ладонями о дверные косяки, влажно подалась навстречу раньше, чем Клинт толком пристроился сзади.  
За маленьким окошком мельтешили тени, пока он трахал её: хотел потише, помедленнее, понежнее, но Наташа сама задавала темп. Клинт не знал, с чего она такая яростная — то ли от злости, то ли от страха попасться, то ли истосковалась по сексу, то ли просто хотела сбросить напряжение и поскорее всё закончить.  
Может, она и не его вовсе хотела, и от этого Клинт сам разозлился и разогнался, до сорванного дыхания, сбил при очередном толчке с полки пару неуклюжих пластиковых бутылок с моющими средствами и не отпустил Наташу, когда у неё знакомо задрожали бёдра и ослабли колени. Только зажал ей рот, потому что она никогда не контролировала себя и стонала так, что даже без слухового аппарата было слышно.  
«Даже из другой, блядь, комнаты».  
Когда он кончил и ткнулся Наташе носом в спину, тяжело дыша, она высвободилась из его объятий куда проворнее, чем из костюма. Деловито вытащила из новой пачки с салфетками для уборки чистую, вытерла бёдра. Клинт осел у двери: и чтобы отдышаться, и чтобы не дать ей сбежать.  
Он знал Наташу семнадцать лет. Она всегда сбегала.  
У них никогда не было «своей» песни, общих планов на жизнь, а не на работу, ласковых прозвищ друг для друга, хотя бы идиотских. Была какая-то ненормальная тяга, обострявшаяся в шаге от возможной смерти; было что-то необъяснимое и неназываемое, очень важное, ломкое — и ломавшее самого Клинта. Раз за разом, пока ломать уже стало нечего.  
И он сидел у её ног, смотрел, как она одевается, влезает в свою привычную «шкурку», молчал — и прокручивал свою жизнь в обратной перемотке, пытаясь найти момент, когда он сделал что-то не так, когда в его отношениях со всеми женщинами на свете началась неведомая херня. Плёнка кончилась, когда Клинту Бартону был двадцать один год: он стоял у дома Сорвиголовы с разбитой им же рожей, смотрел в окно и видел там Наташу в зелёном шёлковом халатике. Она его не замечала.  
Тогда Клинт отпустил её впервые — и перестал верить женщинам.  
— Что-то пошло не так, — обронил он вслух, поражённый этим открытием.  
— Конечно, что-то пошло не так, — Наташа швырнула в Клинта его же джинсами. — ГИДРА ведь побеждает.  
— Я не это имел в виду. Я хотел поговорить о том… О том, что мы сейчас сделали. Что мы вообще делали. Знаешь, мир разваливается на части, — он ещё зачем-то пытался говорить своим обычным тоном, поднимаясь и застёгивая джинсы, — и мы снова… Ты не видела мою футболку?  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что нам, возможно, осталось жить всего сорок восемь часов, а тебя беспокоит неловкий перепихон в подсобке?!  
Она включила свет. Вытащила сердитым рывком футболку, отброшенную на полку, демонстративно расправила её перед Клинтом — и накинула ему на голову.  
— Что случилось с тем Клинтом Бартоном, которого я знала?  
— Он убил Брюса Беннера и с тех пор не может спать, — признался Клинт.  
— Мне нужен прежний Клинт. Способный повести армию и не забивать голову глупостями.  
— Нат, подожди, я просто хочу поговорить о…  
— Да не о чем разговаривать, — Наташа застегнула молнию до горла, передёрнула плечами и вылетела из подсобки.  
А поговорить с ней Клинту было о чём. Даже сейчас.  
Вот только шанса больше не представилось.

*** 

Джеймс так и засыпает на диване перед включённым телевизором, думая, что Бартон — всё же невыносимый идиот.  
Просыпается он с той же мыслью, потому что звук телевизора нарастает до громового грохота. Бартон стоит в дверях, слегка синий от гематом и ночи, проведённой на ноябрьском балконе; в одной руке у него кофейник, в другой — пульт, и поэтому старые спортивные штаны подтянуть нечем.  
Он выкручивает громкость на полную, и диктор орёт на весь Бруклин, что в Москве едва не застрелили высокопоставленного политика, бывшего сотрудника спецслужб. Убийце удалось уйти.  
Клинт швыряет пульт куда-то в кучу хлама в углу и с наслаждением показывает Джеймсу средний палец. Хорошо ещё, что у него полный рот кофе и он не может ляпнуть что-то глупое, оптимистичное, режущее по живой открытой ране, которую Джеймс не собирается показывать Бартону.  
Он ещё пару недель назад надеялся сам. Потому и не пошёл на похороны, а рванул в Мадрипур, пытаясь ухватить Наташину тень за тонкое запястье. Клинта в Мадрипуре не было: он как раз дьявольски страдал над гробом Наташи.  
Пару недель назад Джеймс считал его идиотом за отсутствие веры; сейчас он считает его идиотом за её неубиваемость.  
— Ладно, — Джеймс устало поднимается с дивана и выключает телевизор нажатием кнопки на корпусе. Идёт на кухню. — Москва так Москва. Только Наташа бы не промахнулась.  
— Ну она же не на младенцев охотится. Одна осечка может быть. Они небось все напуганные уже, осторожные. Будешь кофе?  
— После того, как ты обслюнявил кофейник? Спасибо, нет.  
Бартон даже жуёт как-то отвратительно. Когда Джеймс смотрит на него, то просто не может уложить в голове: и из всех мужчин, которым он оставил Наташу, исчезнув из её искалеченной памяти, она выбрала вот это?..  
И каждый раз, закипая про себя, понимает почему, — снова и снова, и это бьётся в висках не хуже кода Зимнего Солдата, причиняя такую же боль, так же опустошая снова обледеневшее сердце.  
Клинт Бартон был самым живым, обычным и настоящим из всех, кто ей встречался.  
От этого Джеймс неизменно закипает ещё сильнее — в ответ хочется ударить так же больно.  
— Полетим гражданской авиацией, — он просто ставит Бартона перед фактом, отмывая какую-то пыльную-препыльную девчачью кружку в сиреневое сердечко и заваривая в ней древний пакетный чай.  
— Какого хера? Как мы провезём оружие?  
— Не надо везти оружие. Так и меньше лишнего внимания привлечём. У меня есть ключи от московской квартиры Наташи.  
Шах и мат. Оглушительный хук с железной левой.  
Небритое лицо Бартона кривится, и сбитые костяшки на ручке кофейника белеют. Он наконец молчит, не лезет с попытками бестолково потрепаться, и Джеймс, отворачиваясь и отпивая горький чай, думает, что оружие им можно вообще не везти. И из Наташиного тайника тоже не брать.  
Зимний Солдат всегда был живым оружием; у Соколиного Глаза внутри идёт обратный отсчёт, и рано или поздно он взорвётся так, что это нельзя будет измерить в тротиловом эквиваленте.

*** 

Только с Наташей Джеймс и ощущал себя человеком — но тщательно скрывал от неё это.  
Он никогда не ревновал её к другим мужчинам. Ни к кому, хоть знал обо всех. Каждый — да, даже этот проклятый Бартон — понимал, что Наташа принадлежит Джеймсу, и никак иначе. И никто из её любовников даже не мог представить, как выглядит жизнь с настоящей Наташей.  
Джеймс мог дать вторую руку на отсечение: чёрта с два кто-то был в курсе, что Чёрная Вдова способна носить дома розовые маечки и воровать мужские рубашки, что она на самом деле ненавидит делать макияж, может часами подманивать бездомного котика, чтобы покормить его, любит самое дешёвое бутылочное красное вино и частенько засыпает прямо перед телевизором. Мало кто — в этом Джеймс тоже был уверен — пытался найти в веснушках на её спине карту звёздного неба, а ещё не мог определиться, какой фильм и какая песня больше всего о ней напоминают, потому что Джеймсу о ней напоминало всё.  
Когда ты боишься что-то забыть — всё будет напоминать об этом.  
А ещё Джеймс знал: Наташа никогда никого не называла так, как его. И никто его больше так не называл.  
— _Звезда моя_ , — шептала она, подходя к нему сзади и обнимая, и в самые худшие свои дни он вспоминал эти два русских слова и неизменное тёплое дыхание.  
У Джеймса было то, чего не досталось больше никому: множество спокойных счастливых ночей вместе, в одной почти супружеской постели. Без измен, страстей и истерик. Без битья посуды и криков про «Ты меня больше не любишь». С цветами, милыми записками, завтраками в постель. Как будто они — не безжалостные киллеры и не сумасбродные супергерои, а обычная пара. Непозволительно счастливая даже для простых смертных.  
И Джеймс помнил каждую их ночь.  
Первая, когда он залез в Наташино окно, в «Красной Комнате», живым теплом согревала его в те годы, когда он думал, что потерял её, была самым светлым воспоминанием за всю жизнь — им и осталась. Последняя — перед тем, как Новоков и Родченко вычеркнули Джеймса Барнса из памяти Наташи, — теперь саднила в пустой груди.  
Наташа тогда дурачилась: танцевала перед ним, выйдя из душа в одном пушистом розовом полотенце, под тревожную русскую музыку, которая ей так нравилась. Слова из неё казались в ту ночь Джеймсу бессвязным бредом — а позже он крутил и крутил их в опустевшей квартире, и они легли на всю его жизнь строками эпитафии.

_Стpанные игpы ведет со мной Теpпсихоpа:  
Всё вpемя танцyет пеpедо мной абсолютно голой.  
Танцы в постели, в потолке, на столе.  
Что нас тянет дpyг к дpyгy столько лет?  
Что нас тянет дpyг к дpyгy столько лет?_

— Я знаю русский, — рассмеялся Джеймс, глядя, как Наташа умудряется выделывать балетные па в коконе из полотенца. — Там поётся про то, что Терпсихора танцует абсолютно голой. А на тебе полотенце.  
Музыка отрывистая, нервная — а плавные движения Наташи ложились на неё завораживающе точно. Вместо ответа она рассмеялась, легко и незаметно развязала полотенце, и оно упало на пол. Перепорхнула через него на напряжённых длинных ногах — ближе к Джеймсу.  
Её тело, натренированное быть смертоносным оружием, с тонко прорисованными под нежной кожей мускулами, всё равно казалось Джеймсу созданным в первую очередь не для битвы, а для танца. Может быть, он один в целом свете так думал.  
Для танца — и для него.  
Он любовался ею в неоновых полосах света, льющегося в полумрак комнаты сквозь жалюзи; смотрел, как смотрят зачарованные обречённые зверьки на гибкие змеиные кольца. Наташа танцевала — и в ту ночь Джеймс почему-то особенно остро чувствовал, что так будет всегда, до их общего последнего вздоха: они ведь наверняка рано или поздно кончат как Бонни и Клайд, в какой-нибудь изрешечённой сотнями пулями машине, потому что их не смогут поймать по-другому. Потому что он неизменно лез в пекло за ней, а она — за ним. Да, Джеймс всегда предрекал им трагический финал, но такой, где даже смерть не разлучила бы их.  
Только вместе.

_Hичего не слyчится с той, на кого я смотpю._

Наташа подцепила пальцами оставленный на прикроватной тумбочке бокал вина. Подошла слишком близко, так, что можно было обхватить ладонями упругие бёдра, провести выше — и Джеймс сделал это, и Наташа, как обычно, не вздрогнула от прикосновения холодного металла. Отпила вино, ещё продолжая пританцовывать, даже в его руках, а потом поднесла бокал к губам Джеймса. Напоила из своих рук.  
— Выключи ты свои страшные песни, — попросил Джеймс, облизывая губы и откидываясь на кровать.  
Наташа не выключила. Опустилась над ним на колени, смяв простыни. Перехватила его запястья, потянула живую руку выше по внутренней стороне бедра.  
С мокрых рыжих волос на лицо Джеймса падали тяжёлые капли, и Наташа стирала их ладонью. Поэтому он так ясно запомнил, что та ночь стала последней, когда у него были гладко и старательно выбриты щёки. 

*** 

— Это потому, что ты неудачник, — меланхолично бросает Барнс, проходя мимо Клинта, застывшего в московском аэропорту напротив автомата с вкусняшками с немым вопросом на лице. Коротко трясёт жадную железную коробку левой рукой, и застрявший поперёк спирали длинный «Сникерс» всё же выпадает вниз, прихватив с собой ещё несколько местных вафелек.  
Клинт выгребает всё и догоняет Барнса, поправляя сумку на плече. Молча протягивает ему одну вафлю, но суперсолдаты взяток не берут.  
Трудные попытки наладить хоть какой-то диалог снова превращаются в бестолковое битьё лбом в толстое стекло криокамеры. Клинт пожимает плечами и надрывает зубами обёртку батончика, ссыпая вафли в сумку.  
Пошёл он на хер, этот Барнс.  
Они не заговаривают в такси. Клинт вообще молчит и ест русские вафли на заднем сиденье, пока Барнс непринуждённо поддерживает непонятную и наверняка пустую беседу с немолодым водителем. Они не заговаривают у подъезда типовой многоэтажки, серой и унылой. И в лифте, в котором вместе едут двенадцать этажей.  
Только когда Барнс достаёт из кармана связку ключей и неторопливо открывает двери, у Клинта внутри что-то переворачивается с каждым оборотом и так же щёлкает.  
Значит, у Барнса есть ключи от Наташиной квартиры. Он их хранит. Она не меняет замки.  
Говорить с ним по-прежнему не хочется — но так и тянет приложить его киношным профилем о стальной дверной косяк. Просто потому что.  
Клинт даже уже поднимает руку, но от слов Барнса вцепляется в лямку сумки.  
— Тут кто-то был, — он, хмурясь, тянется к дверной петле. — Не Наташа. И не я.  
Оказывается, они пользовались таким доисторическим способом проверки безопасности, вроде волоска или бумажки в дверной петле? Хотя что тут удивляться: Наташа и Барнс сами доисторические. Просто Клинт всё время об этом забывает.  
Барнс заходит в квартиру первым, левым плечом вперёд, подбирается, готовый в любой момент на кого-нибудь кинуться или отразить внезапную атаку, — но везде пусто. Клинт вытаскивает забытые в замке ключи, безразлично запирает за ним двери и кладёт связку в свой карман.  
— Может, это была Наташа, — он заходит на кухню, где Барнс трогает висящую на стуле мужскую рубашку, заглядывает в холодильник, рассматривает вскрытый перевязочный пакет. — Может, она спешила. И ещё сюда придёт.  
Тот молчит. Зачем-то берёт рубашку, слишком осторожно комкая, подносит к лицу, принюхиваясь. С непроницаемым лицом вешает назад, и Клинт заинтересованно складывает руки на груди, не разуваясь, стоя в дверях кухни. В лице Барнса впервые за время их мучительного сотрудничества что-то меняется, и Клинт даже знает что: на лбу вот-вот замигает неоновая надпись «Может», но показывать это он не собирается. Поэтому, наверное, сразу и лезет в мусорку.  
— Да, здесь кто-то был, — заключает Барнс, выставляя на пол пустые бутылки из-под минералки, вываливая рядом пятнистый неаккуратно содранный бинт и пустую пачку от обезболивающего.  
Клинт присаживается на корточки. Вертит в руках пузатую зелёную бутылочку. Смотрит на бинт: Наташа так со своими повязками обычно и обходится.  
— Никто же не знал про эту квартиру? — уточняет он, хотя ответ знать слишком-то не хочет.  
Барнс вдруг поднимает на него очень, очень человеческий взгляд. Немного насмешливый и высокомерный, но горький и пронзительный.  
— Ты думаешь, я в курсе, кто мог о ней знать? — в лоб спрашивает он. — Даже ты мог. У неё же целая сеть тайных квартир, Бартон, тут вопрос в том, с кем её в этот город занесло. От рубашки не пахнет духами, в мусорке нет бутылок от алкоголя, такую дорогую минералку она бы не купила, тем более домой: это Россия, здесь чайник вскипятил и всё, пей, так заведено.  
— То есть она была здесь с кем-то… третьим. Не со мной и не с тобой.  
— Здесь был кто-то третий, и вряд ли он вернётся. Какой-то непьющий безжалостный к себе эстет, — Барнс помахивает отобранной у Клинта бутылкой и швыряет всё назад в мусорку. — И он сюда больше не придёт, ну или придёт нескоро: в холодильнике пусто, вещей нет.  
Бить его по роже уже совсем не тянет. Кулак сжимается для другого.  
— Мёрдок, — заключает Клинт, поднимаясь на ноги. Зачем-то сплёвывает в мусорку. Уходит в комнату, следит на ковре талой московской грязью. Почти садится на помятую кровать — но передумывает.  
Много ли было в её жизни «эстетов»?  
Много ли было таких, чтобы пошли за ней?  
Клинт не вспоминает больше ни одного, пока костяшки кулака сбиваются в лохмотья о шершавые дурацкие обои в колючую точечку. Ему вдруг становится обидно и за себя, и за Барнса, за то, что Белова ободрала тому лицо, за то, что они мёрзнут в Москве, как два последних кретина, наматывают вокруг земного шарика такой километраж, после которого машины списывают в утиль. Он бьёт и бьёт стену, и ужасно хочет, чтобы хлопнула входная дверь, а не хлипкие межкомнатные, которыми там шебуршит Барнс.  
Он уже это проходил. Ему и больно-то не будет.  
Если Наташа жива.  
— Эй, — Барнс перехватывает его запястье на подлёте к окровавленной стене. — Ей нравились эти обои.  
— Мудацкие обои.  
Клинт смотрит на кулак — и не чувствует боли. Выкручивает запястье из хватки.  
— Мудацкий ты, — вылетает у него «по горячим следам» последних дней. — Мудацкий снег. Мудацкий автомат с печеньками. Мудацкий я, мудацкая жизнь, мудацкий Мёрдок…  
— Мёрдок тут вообще ни при чём, — всё так же отвратительно спокойно отвечает Барнс. — Из тайника Наташи взяли только снайперку с лучшей оптикой. Это вообще кто угодно, но не он.  
— Так её могла взять Наташа.  
— Она ей не понравилась. С ней бегать оказалось тяжеловато, — бросает Барнс и выдвигает по очереди ящики старенького письменного стола. — Постараюсь обнаружить её цель. Отдохни, тебе надо.  
— Ты…  
— Мудацкий, — соглашается тот заранее. — Я слышал.

*** 

Джеймсу на пару секунд успело показаться, что Бартон прав. Что Наташа здесь, в Москве, сдирала с себя кровавые бинты, зализывала раны в одиночестве, носила чью-то — уже совсем не важно чью, — рубашку.  
Но он не нашёл в мусорке пустых бутылок из-под вина или водки. Наташа бы не глушила боль таблетками и минералкой. В расписании её крестового похода вряд ли были предусмотрены визиты в аптеку, а пустая пачка от обезболивающего была совсем свежей. Не с тех времён, когда этой квартирой активно пользовались.  
И всё-таки, всё-таки…  
— Эй, — в гарнитуре раздаётся голос Клинта. — Я вижу, ты на позиции.  
Джеймс смотрит в прицел: Клинт на другой стороне Старого Арбата, в одной из комнат расселённого общежития, так же изучает его из-за брошенной хозяевами советской занавески.  
Они вели подбитую, но живую и нервную цель Наташи с самого утра. От министерства, куда тот не мог не заехать, через три смены автотранспорта, потом от больницы — перепуганный политик сменил ещё две машины и не расставался с двумя довольно заметными охранниками.  
— На позиции, — отзывается Джеймс, прячась на крыше старого дома, в «слепом пятне» камер и оптики туристских фотоаппаратов. Стряхивает с растрёпанных волос снег.  
Цель сейчас в ресторане, с какой-то дамой, и Джеймс держит их в поле зрения. Рискованно и самоубийственно, когда за тобой охотится кто-то, работающий под Чёрную Вдову, садиться в глубине зала, подальше от огромных окон. Такой человек подловит где угодно: подольёт что-нибудь в напиток, дождётся в туалете. А вот снайпер, которому нужен неуловимый охотник, а цель охотника совсем не интересна, ничего сделать не сможет. Не добьёт.  
И он потихоньку разглядывает улицу. Он её помнит: вывески кафе, сувенирные магазинчики, какие-то очередные волшебно незамерзающие молодые музыканты, вечно гуляющий по Арбату бронзовый поэт, которому, кажется, сейчас должно быть холодно в распахнутом пиджаке. Недалеко отсюда такой же холодной зимой они с Наташей покупали довольно гадкий, но хорошо согревающий кофе.  
У Бартона нет таких воспоминаний. Поэтому он то и дело врывается в воспоминания Джеймса.  
— Почти как в тот раз, — говорит он, и старенькая Наташина техника глушит его голос. — Когда мы ловили её на Манхэттене.  
— Когда она меня забыла.  
— Когда она была твоей девушкой.  
Пальцы стынут на спусковом крючке. Даже в перчатке.  
— Она меня так и не вспомнила, Бартон.  
— Да она всё время помнила о тебе.  
— И была с тобой… в самом конце.  
Шторка на окне чуть шевелится, будто тусклые подсолнухи покачиваются на длинных стеблях. Джеймс переводит прицел на позицию Бартона: тот смотрит на него.  
— Слушай, Барнс, — выдыхает он устало, наплевав на всякую конспирацию окончательно. — Она была со мной в самом конце. Это я был последним, кого она поцеловала, и мне все эти дни дико, дико хотелось тебе это вот так прямо сказать. Но перед этим мы говорили о тебе. Она сожалела о твоей смерти. И поцеловала она меня только для того, чтобы усыпить и умчаться навстречу своей. Вот так, Барнс. Вот так.  
Джеймс убирает палец от спускового крючка — слишком замёрз. Вдруг дрогнет.  
Или это вовсе не от мороза.  
Маленькие, игрушечные музыканты внизу заводят одну из страшных Наташиных песен. Джеймс только замечает, что они вообще что-то играют там, под его ногами.

_Здравствуй, мой город, знакомый до слёз.  
Спрятался в арке случайный прохожий.  
Бродит по улицам брошенный пёс,  
Мы так похожи._

_Смотрим друг другу в глаза — и мороз по коже._

А если бы они сидели здесь пару дней назад, говорили, держа друг друга на прицеле, до того, как вмешался кто-то третий?..  
Кто-то, кого возможно ненавидеть ещё сильнее, чем друг друга, и делать это вместе?  
— Поэтому ты не хочешь, чтобы она была жива, — припечатывает Бартон и делает шумный глоток.  
С таким же успехом мог бы и выстрелить.  
— А ты мог бы не бухать на позиции?  
— А ты — хоть раз ответить. Может, она нас не помнит и кого-то пристрелит. Может, она помнит нас обоих. Как делить-то, если она жива? А, Барнс?  
Это уже даже не надоедает.

_Мы так похожи...  
Смотрим друг другу в глаза — и мороз по коже._

— Наташа сама решит.  
Бартон вдруг смеётся. По-настоящему смеётся, и подсолнухи качаются в мутном окне. От этого хочется немедленно отвести прицел.  
— Знаешь, — говорит фыркающая гарнитура, — знаешь, когда я предложил такой расклад, она досталась Мёрдоку.  
Джеймс не отвечает Бартону — и вовсе не потому, что ответить нечего.  
Просто край его прицела цепляет за окнами ресторана невысокую узкую чёрную тень. Та проходит мимо столика цели, едва мелькнув, заслонив обзор полами чёрного пальто, — и вот цель уже лежит лицом в тарелке. Телохранители не смотрят: они привалились к своим стульям как-то уж слишком расслабленно. Похоже, убийца ждал, пока дама отлучится припудрить носик.  
— Мудацкий я, — выдаёт Джеймс.  
— Что такое?!  
— Я-то думал, что его снимет снайпер. Проспали. Подстрелили.  
Он снимается с позиции. Скользит по обледеневшей крыше, делает рывок к чердачной двери с разломанным замком — и слышит звон стекла, будто тоже морозный.  
Бартон — кретин. Всегда выбирает самые простые и заметные пути.  
Он серьёзно выпрыгивает в окно на козырёк ресторанного крыльца, скатывается с него, поднимается на ноги. Почти ловит морок в чёрном пальто — морок ростом с Наташу, и узкоплеч, и чертовски быстр, и изворотлив. Бартона отделяют от него несколько шагов и поворот в путаные дворы.  
Если бы Бартон не вывалился с винтовкой на улицу, то спокойно было бы ещё пару минут. Чисто сработано. Чисто.  
Очень по-Наташиному, будто бы она и учила. Или этот человек учился вместе с ней.  
Но Белова схвачена в Вашингтоне.  
Джеймс скачет по этим мыслям, как по ступенькам, по которым летит вниз, перепрыгивая две, три, четыре, переваливаясь через перила, пугая бабушку с сумкой на колёсиках, девушку с маленькой собачкой. Пересекает улицу в открытую, мимо замолчавших музыкантов, мимо расступившихся людей, мимо своей памяти, теряет свою невидимую броню, которую он носил при Бартоне.  
Потому что в ней нет смысла, потому что Бартон — прав, потому что никто в целом свете не мог больше убивать так, как убивала Наташа, убивать тех, кого она хотела бы убить.  
Джеймс цепляется за водосточную трубу, слишком разогнавшись на льду и едва не потеряв равновесие от тихого чёткого звука выстрела в гулком дворе.  
Его вера живёт почти четыре минуты — рекордное время с тех пор, как Наташа танцевала для него в последний раз. От выстрела до выстрела.  
Остановившийся силуэт, в спину которого целит Бартон, — не Наташин. И даже не женский. Просто… хлипкий.  
— Я тебя помню, — говорит Бартон в эту чёрную спину. — Хватит убегать. Она жива?  
Убийца разворачивается, припадая на левую ногу. Бросает — или роняет? — пистолет с глушителем.  
Хочется засмеяться. Или заплакать.  
Сделать что-нибудь идиотское. Выругаться матом. Кинуть в чёрного человека снежком. Раздолбать припаркованную во дворе машину. Хлопнуть Бартона по плечу, чтобы у него не была такая рожа, словно он второй раз выстрелил в Беннера.  
Но Джеймс только сдержанно улыбается и говорит тому, напротив, не знавшему никакой надежды ни минуты:  
— Я тоже тебя помню. Уходим отсюда. Втроём.

*** 

Рядом с Наташей Исайя Росс чувствовал себя не юристом, а настоящим агентом.  
Правда, без приставки «супер». Иначе бы всё, пожалуй, могло сложиться по-другому. Исайя был агентом капризной звезды, у которой в райдере только один пункт: угадать все пункты райдера.  
Он, по крайней мере, очень хотел их угадать, но даже не знал, получалось ли.  
Наташа никогда не говорила прямо, что ей нужно, если это не требовалось для дела, забывала о простых бытовых вещах, не следила ни за своими счетами, ни за своими квартирами. Когда Исайя спрашивал, что ей нужно для следующего задания, она перечисляла оружие, снаряжение, гаджеты, транспорт, минимальный набор медикаментов. Приходилось дорабатывать список.  
Вот тогда, в Оймяконе, он выдал ей сверх запрошенного бальзам для губ, утеплённые перчатки, фляжку с водкой. И ещё подогнал вертолёт, потому что чуял в плане изъян. И не зря: пришлось подбирать её посреди снежной целины, пока к её одинокой затравленной цели не заявилось подкрепление, втаскивать в кабину поскорее — и уматывать от подоспевших снайперов. Ничто так не развивает интуицию, как юность, проведённая на побегушках у мафии.  
Да и в Москве, куда они прилетели в ту же ночь, чтобы прийти в себя, Исайя мысленно себя нахваливал: за заполненную аптечку, наличие еды в холодильнике, за сделанный запасной комплект ключей — свой она потеряла где-то в снегах. Наташа с порога унеслась в ванную, а он, постояв под дверью и уточнив, не застряло ли в ней снова немного свинца, ушёл выполнять свой долг.  
Это было совсем не так сложно, как подчищать за Наташей упущенные в горячке «хвосты», убирать ненужных свидетелей, подбирать её в самых неожиданных местах на самом неожиданном транспорте и получать за неё пули. Хотя в каком-то смысле это было куда сложнее.  
И приятнее.  
Исайя делал так каждый раз: бросал как бы невзначай свою чистую рубашку на тумбочку в коридоре, покупал «в целях экономии» только недорогое красное вино, заботился, чтобы на каждой квартире можно было не только почистить оружие и посмотреть в стену, но и как-то отвлечься от бесконечной череды миссий. Наташа никогда не говорила, что ей нравится — Исайя просто наблюдал и делал выводы.  
В тот раз Наташа, выйдя из ванной, тоже подобрала его рубашку, перехватила мокрые волосы брошенной на зеркале заколкой. Заглянула на кухню, взяла открытую бутылку и бокал на тоненькой ножке и только потом пришла в комнату.  
Исайя сидел перед телевизором на разложенном диване.  
— Опять «Крёстный отец», — Наташа поставила бокал и бутылку на пол. Встала лицом к стене.  
— В кино всё красивее, чем в жизни, — Исайя пожал плечами, наливая вино.  
Наташа никогда не задумывалась, откуда берутся все эти мелочи в её квартирах. Не обращала внимания, что её юрист пьёт не вино, а минералку, да и вообще не употребляет алкоголь. Исайя вполне допускал, что она переодевалась с ним в одной комнате не потому, что у Чёрной Вдовы нет комплексов, а потому, что и его присутствие для Наташи было незаметным.  
Зато она действительно отдыхала между миссиями, а Исайя знал, что из самых тёмных веснушек между её лопатками почти складывается созвездие Лебедя. Его там было найти было проще, чем на небе.  
Она не стала переключать. Села рядом, на свежие простыни, спустив левую ногу с дивана, — скрестила бы, как обычно, но эластичный бинт мешал. Взяла из его рук бокал.  
Сестра всегда спрашивала, почему Исайя не заводит роман с «этой своей рыжей подопечной». Не клиенткой, именно подопечной: о клиентках так не беспокоятся. Исайя уходил от расспросов ювелирно — в конце концов, он всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Отвечать правду не хотелось.  
Завести роман с одинокой и несчастной женщиной, у которой много домов — и нигде нет дома, слишком легко. Если она иногда смотрит на самые простые вещи таким взглядом, будто пытается вспомнить что-то и не может, и бесконечно ищет, — ещё проще. Даже если она делает вид, что ты и не мужчина вовсе.  
Но Исайя Росс оказался с ней рядом именно потому, что не искал лёгких путей, и шансы свои он оценивал слишком трезво. Этим самым лёгким путём они бы никуда не пришли: Наташа уже однажды пыталась его уволить, заподозрив, что между ними возникла дружеская привязанность.  
Каких дьявольских трудов стоило разубедить её в этом…  
И только потому, что Исайя оставался для Наташи лишь агентом, она всё ещё сидела с ним в ту ночь на застеленном диване, одетая в его рубашку, с нелепо заколотыми волосами и тонконогим бокалом в руке, смотрела осточертевший ей, наверное, фильм, но даже улыбалась при этом.  
А губы у неё в ледяном аду Оймякона так и не потрескались.  
— Когда ты втаскивал меня в вертолёт, — вдруг спросила Наташа, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, но не наблюдая за картинкой, — ты хотел меня поцеловать?  
— Ты что, Наташа? Целовать тебя — всё равно что лизать пистолет на морозе. Причём заряженный. А я даже качели никогда не лизал. Извини.  
Обычно врать получалось убедительнее, видимо.  
Наташа поставила на пол пустой бокал. Повернулась к Исайе и заглянула ему в глаза.  
— Ты больше не должен на меня работать.  
— Меня ещё никогда не увольняли прямо на постели.  
— Я серьёзно, Исайя. Не надо. У тебя… что-то личное, а ты — другой.  
— Ничего личного, — он улыбнулся и кивнул на экран, цитируя недавнюю фразу. — Просто бизнес.  
Надо было схватить её за плечи. Не дать встать и очень подробно рассказать, скольких людей, метивших в спину Наташе, за годы своей работы убил «другой» Исайя.  
Но она так покачала головой, что он сразу всё понял.  
— Ты всё время знаешь, что мне нужно, чего я хочу, а я ведь не говорю. Это же не просто так. Я не дура.  
— Потому что ты не знаешь, что тебе нужно.  
Исайя потом ругал себя, постоянно ругал себя за то, что дрогнул, когда Наташа поднялась и сняла его рубашку. Она это наверняка неправильно поняла. Он дрогнул не потому, что увидел её в одних трусиках, а потому что осознал: уходит.  
Конец.  
И он тогда хотел спросить, что с ним не так — она же любила и юриста, и киллера, и идиота, только это были три разных человека, а в нём всё так удачно объединилось. Но не спросил, потому что опять же знал ответ.  
Исайя Росс не был героем.  
И не был Джеймсом.  
Поэтому он спросил другое, сидя на кровати и глядя, как Наташа снова собирает свои вещи, уже разложенные им. То, о чём никогда не спрашивал.  
— Чего бы ты хотела? На самом деле?  
Последнее желание приговорённого оказалось законом и для Наташи.  
— Помнишь, ты спросил, что за список лежит у меня в бардачке?  
— Помню.  
Она даже не поворачивалась к нему лицом, пряча созвездие Лебедя под чёрной водолазкой.  
— Пока я работаю на Щ.И.Т. и «Мстителей», это невыполнимо. Тогда я хотела уйти и уничтожить этих людей. Одного за другим. Прямо по списку. Кто-то сломал жизнь мне, кто-то… моим близким, — она не отрицала наличия близких хотя бы сейчас, покидая очередного. — Кто-то просто мразь. Но… Не срослось. Однажды я выйду на пенсию — и займусь этим.  
Исайя Росс знал, что шпионы редко доживают до пенсии.  
И поэтому ничего не ответил — просто поблагодарил за сотрудничество, спросил, когда будет перечислено выходное пособие, и сидел потом молча на примятой постели рядом с брошенной рубашкой, пока ключи не провернулись в последнем замке.  
Тогда тихий юрист Исайя Росс в первый и последний раз в жизни запустил в стену бокалом.

*** 

— И ты скопировал её список, — подытоживает Бартон сугубо деловой рассказ о сотрудничестве, скептически разглядывая подстреленное при первом, неудачном, покушении колено Исайи. — Ай, нехорошо. Может, я зря стрелял в воздух?  
— И выучил наизусть на всякий случай. Но он в подкладке пальто.  
Джеймс вздыхает и идёт в коридор, к вешалке. Прощупывает почти всё пальто, пока не находит бумагу и не тянет торчащую ниточку. Разворачивает затёртый тетрадный лист в клеточку.  
Семь вычеркнутых имён — и Джеймс сам вычёркивает восьмое, пока Бартон возится с ранами Исайи. Он ведь раньше казался довольно разумным парнем, но ведь поди ж ты, понахватался у Наташи дурного. Та тоже бегала с кровавыми повязками по всему городу.  
Остаётся ещё семнадцать строчек.  
— Почему ты ничего никому не сказал? — интересуется Джеймс.  
— У меня не было ваших контактов, — ровно отвечает Исайя и тут же шипит: Бартон без предупреждения прижигает ему рану. За откровенное враньё.  
— Хотел сам?  
Цельнометаллический юрист молчит. Бартон неодобрительно качает головой.  
— Мы бы тогда за тобой не гонялись, — говорит он, ставя наконец точку в своих больных надеждах. Делает это вслух и при свидетелях. — Мы бы гонялись за ними, вместе с тобой.  
— Я должен был, — возражает Исайя.  
— Меньше всех в этой квартире, — не выдерживает Джеймс, и Бартон невесело усмехается себе под нос.  
Они собирались ненавидеть третьего вместе, а выходит что-то не то. Впрочем, разве у кого-то из них что-то в жизни шло по плану?  
Не за что тут никого ненавидеть. Некого делить. Не на что надеяться.  
Наташи больше нет — но она, как серьёзный человек, оставила завещание у своего юриста.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — говорит Бартон Исайе, накладывая свежий бинт. — И не делай на этот раз вид, что не понял в какой.  
— В какой?  
— И прижигал рану не кустарными методами я тоже зря.  
Джеймсу сейчас как никогда хочется сказать что-то сентиментальное и дурацкое, но для этого есть Клинт. Или сделать вид, что всё, вообще-то, так и планировалось, но для этого есть Исайя. Или поставить что-то из тех страшных русских песен, но они никому, кроме Наташи, не понравятся.  
А Наташи больше нет, и им нужно это принять. Им всем.  
Поэтому он садится на кровать третьим. Расправляет листок живыми пальцами.  
— Следующий — Новоков, — объявляет Джеймс, и голос у него бодрый и громкий. — Этот список мне уже нравится.


End file.
